User talk:DevilDawn
1 You're doing a lot of fine work here, DD, it's much appreciated Molly Roger 19:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, but there's so much to do here - the wiki is horribly outdated. I can barely cope with the patches comming in. I'm happy there were no ship updates in the last Milestones. After Ships, Missions and Rewards hopefully get some wiki-love, but I can't do that alone, as I only play one side. Perhaps I should advertise for help on the official Forums :) --DevilDawn 23:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you please help me? Hello Devil! I have been trying to help the wikia updating some missions info for pirates ports. The problem is that i really do not know how to do that. I've already read everything I could about editing, but didn't understand very well. What I exactly want is to add new missions to the missions list, with the level. After doing that i will have to learn how to make a new page about that mission. Can you help me? When I learn everything I will work hard to update new missions that I know that exist but are not at wikia. Thank you very much. Americani 23:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Americani : Take a look here: Template:Missioninfo. Basically there are two kind of missions: Missions available for only a few nations in different ports, or missions for all nations in a single port. The template help explains those two. If you have a more coplicated mission, just start a page for it - I'm monitoring changes daily, and may fix/improve a page you did. Every information helps, really. I mostly play spain, so I'm heavily lacking information from pirate site. --DevilDawn 02:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Another hint is to look at recent changes - I update or create mission pages often, look at them (using "Edit") and shameless copy and paste stuff to your mission page. --DevilDawn 02:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Ok, having looked at your edits, I think what you were trying to do is to add Missions to a Port page (e.g. Guanica). You don't have to. If you use the new Templates for Missioninfo (Template:Missioninfo) and NPCs (Template:Infobox NPCs) you are set. After that, just update the Port page like it's done with Vera Cruz or Barilla, and the missions will be listed there. The key here is the and templates. But those will only work with missions updated to the new templates. Take a look at Vera_Cruz#Important_NPCs and Vera_Cruz#Available_Missions. Read my Blog entry about this as well if you're interested. --DevilDawn 09:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : To give you an example: when I updated missions in Barilla, I updated missions in Morgan's Bluff as well (as some missions are available to all sides in different locations). as a default shows a list of NPCs for the Port given as first parameter OR it uses the pagename, so and on the Page called "Morgan's Bluff" would be the same. Here's the output: : As you can see most NPCs are not updated yet, but Clemmens Daufresne is (should be the Town Boss, missions are the same as Magistrate's in Barilla). Now, if you would update the page for Clemmens Daufresne and put on it, you'd get this result: : And that's how it works. Just update the pages for Missions (create new pages if the mission is not known to the wiki) and NPCs, and the port pages will do all other stuff by themselves. : You were trying to add Swimming with Sharks to the Port page, but there's no Mission page for it. Go ahead and create one (use any other new mission page like One-Upsmanship as an example). Create or edit the page for the mission giver as well. after that, the mission should show up on the port page (which may take a day or two, as the wiki is caching pages) --DevilDawn 10:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Well, now I understood and made some changes at Guanica. I added some Missions like Swimming With Sharks and Why Make What You Can Take, this last one with a follow up. You can also see at Guanica's page that I copied that table that you made for Oranjestad and some other ports. I would like to congratulate you for your job, because it became much more helpful and beautiful. I did it to Guanica but I could not hide the original mission table. I also saw at Oranjestad's page that even doing all that you did, there is not present all that info that I added to Guanica to make the same table. Whenever you have time or patience to teach me how to that tables and some more tricks I am going to be very thankful. Thank you for now. Americani 17:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Americani NPC Portrait Updates coming soon Making a sweep of all the towns recording all the NPCs and screenshotting the portraits. Expect them to be showing up in the next few weeks. Update day is perfect for image editing. I have been taking pictures of the 'two' from 12 miles out on the OS along with the town Nameplate for a header. I'll upload some of those too ... for the town pages. I'm still struggling in my mind how to distinguish between the town aligned NPCs and the independent ones. i.e. Trainers and Auctioneer change alliance when town is conquered, but Port Captain/Harbor Master and mission NPCs do not or remain independent (anyone can speak with them). Even though the default was listed in the wiki, I think they should be marked independent rather than aligned. Just some thoughts. Nice job on the new templates. Rolandefleur 04:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Malware Alert Tuesday, February 9, 2010 I got hit with an A/V malware variant on the interactive map in PotBS Wiki. Specifically when I clicked on Sabanqui on the map. It completely hosed my registry and may have compromised my computer security. If anyone else gets hit by this nasty malware, be very careful. Do not allow the install that says it is, and looks like, a Microsoft update to finish. Further, whether or not the install finishes, be sure to use both virus scan and anti malware to remove it immediately. This malware has been reported to install a key logger and to be the vehicle for credit card fraud, so whatever you do, DO NOT attempt to buy this "product"! * Please make sure the potbs wiki is the source you get the maleware from. MediaWiki software do not allow a high degree of scripting required for maleware, so chance are high you get it from somewhere else. Claiming the wiki was doing is kills our reputation. --DevilDawn 23:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC)